The present invention relates to a routing cutter. More particularly, it relates to such a routing cutter which has an upper housing part accommodating a drive motor and provided with a cutting tool at its lower side, and a base plate which is displaceable and fixable relative to the upper housing part through a column guide.
Routing tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such routing tools is disclosed in the German document DE-PS No. 3,347,764. In this routing tool the height adjusting device is formed as a spindle which curves a swinging projection for turning the cutting tool introduced in the workpiece under the head of an adjusting screw arranged in a revolving abutment on the supporting table. During the cutting, the supporting table is fixed relative to the upper housing part by means of an arresting screw additionally on the column guide arranged between the supporting plate and the upper housing part.
A return spring is arranged between the supporting plate and the upper housing part and serves for automatically pressing back the supporting plate acting as a supporting ring, after release of the arresting devices. Therefore a contact of the cutting tool in the final position is prevented. The depth limitation of this known routing cutter can also be released by a handle for performing respective accident preventing measures. Thereby a second handle is required for spring biasing the supporting plate back after the release of the arresting screw.